Jump Rope
by Anovia
Summary: Gilbert decides to hang out with Roderich and they jump some rope together. Well, Gilbert jumped. Roderich skinned his knee. But who do you think was awesome enough to help his friend with his injury? A splash of PruAus awaits you inside.


**Hello friends and people who hate my guts. You know who you are. Sarah. *glares***

**Anyways, this is how I imagine Prussia teaching Austria to jump rope or skip rope, however you call it. **

**Disclaimer: I tried, but apparently saying 'super pretty please with cherries on top' does not get you the rights to Hetalia.**

* * *

"So what do I do with this rope?" Roderich asked curiously, eyeing the item suspiciously.

"You've never jumped rope before?" his German friend inquired. The albino's visage was noticeably full of disbelief.

"No; I may have jumped over a rope at one point in my life-the probability of that is pretty high-but I doubt that it's the same as what you're referring to."

"You hold the gripping ends," Gilbert began placing the proper parts of the toy into the Austrian's hands, sending a tingling feeling through the teen's body. "And spin the rope around your body."

Roderich gave the teen a questioning look before beginning the rope's orbit around his body. He started it from behind his back and stopped when it collided with his legs. "It didn't work," the brunet responded, glancing down at the rope in front of his feet.

"That's because you're supposed to jump _over_ the rope." Gilbert gave the other an example by jumping over his own rope once.

"That seems more like work than fun," the purple-eyed man stated, unsure. He looked down at rope in his hands, lifted them up, and then lowered his hands again.

"The fun part is seeing how many times you can jump over the rope without it hitting you." The albino looked at his friend anxiously.

"That sounds like more trouble than it's worth. What if I hit the rope and get hurt?" Roderich inquired, glancing down to the toy. He did not see the fun in fatality.

"It wouldn't hurt that much and it depends on how fast you're going." Gilbert smiled all the while he explained the game to the other boy. Roderich couldn't help but smile too; however, his was on the inside. He was happy that he and his friend got to spend the day together, but he was still a very cautious person.

"Regardless of how much it _could_ hurt, the fact that it might, is reason enough to not bother."

"Thank you, for being a kill joy."

"You're welcome."

"I always say I have too much happiness in my life; thank you for getting rid of it for me."

"Always a pleasure."

"Could you at least try to be fun? Just once?" The Austrian's gaze shifted from the red-eyed man before him to the ground.

"You don't think I'm fun?" the brunet questioned, hurt that his friend would think something like that.

"When you're being a kill joy, no. You're literally killing joy."

"I just don't feel like purposely inflicting pain upon myself!"

"Come on. I love jump rope. It's awesome! I got to 10,000 once. I would've done more, but dinner was ready."

"I don't care how awesome you think it is, I'm not doing it!"

"If you did it, then that would make you awesome, too."

"What?" the future musician's heart stopped for a moment as he asked Gilbert to repeat what he said.

"Well, since jumping rope is awesome, if you could jump rope, then by the transitive property of awesome, you would be awesome too. Not as awesome as me, but it's a step in the right direction." The Austrian had heard correctly the first time.

"So, if I jumped over this rope, you would think I'm awesome?"

"Definitely!"

The Austrian blushed a bit before hopping over the rope once. "Like that?"

"Yeah, sort of, but the trick is to keep jumping."

"Right, sounds easy enough..." Roderich looked down at his feet and began to jump rope.

"You see how awesome that is? It takes skill and epicness! Maybe we should do this more often," the albino stated, excited that his friend was getting the hang of the game. He moved a bit to get out of the rope's path and then continued to speak. "We could end up spending weeks together. Then I could train you properly. Could you imagine how awesome that would be? It would take loads of time, but we could get into a record book for the most times we jumped over the rope." Gilbert said. The albino was oblivious to how flustered the brunet had become. The thought of being with the silverette so often was clearly overwhelming to the Austrian and he had lost focus and tripped.

"Ow," Roderich complained from the ground, clutching his right knee, which had had a painful collision with the asphalt. A stinging sensation emanated from leg. He had skinned his knee and it was bleeding out quite painfully.

"Are you okay?" the albino asked with sincere concern. He had never meant for anyone to get hurt. The German had jumped rope hundreds of times and never feel once, let alone got hurt so badly.

The inner cynic took over and the brunet glared at his friend. He fixed his glasses with the very bottom of the palm of his hand because there was a coat of blood on his fingers. "No, I'm on the ground, bleeding, because I am dandy. Just _dandy_ Gil."

"I'm trying to help you."

"Hmmm. Well, stupid questions aren't making me feel any better," the brunet snapped. He didn't want to be mean, but the pain was making it hard for him to think straight.

"If you're going to be sarcastic about it, I will leave you here to bleed to death," the albino warned, already turning around.

Roderich scoffed. "As if you would do anything that would lessen your awesomeness," the brunet remarked before wincing at the pain shooting from his knee.

Gilbert looked down at the Austrian and sighed. Of course he couldn't leave the teen out here, that was never his plan, but the brunet's words were painful. Wordlessly, he picked up his friend in his arms, carrying him bridal style, not even bothering to collect his jump ropes.

"What are you doing?" Roderich squirmed. "Put me down!" the boy demanded, trying to wriggle his way out of his friend's arms. "I can walk on my own."

"Sure you can, but didn't you already establish that it wouldn't be awesome of me to let you do that? I need to clean out that cut or it could get infected. The longer that takes, the higher the risk."

"Of course, my well-being means nothing. You just need to protect your awesomeness," the boy muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He stopped struggling though, realizing that if he had succeeding in forcing his way out of the albino's hands, he would only crash into the floor.

The rest of the trip to the German's house was in silence. When they reached the door, Roderich had to fish the keys out of Gilbert's back pocket-blushing the entire time-and opened the door. The albino sat the brunet down on the couch and inspected the injury.

"I'll get the first aid kit." The silverette walked over to the kitchen and threw a roll of paper at the teen on the couch. "Use that to keep the blood from falling on my carpet okay? It'll be a bitch to clean." With that, he left the injured teen alone to put pressure on his own wound. He had to remind himself not to over think he's friend's kindness, because that's all it was.

In a few minutes Gilbert was back with a white box that had a red cross on the cover and a trash bin. "Good," he said taking the blood-drenched napkins away from the brunet and tossing them into the small trash can he had brought with him. "First, we're going to clean it out," he explained, holding up rubbing alcohol. "It's going to hurt, so here." He put down the alcohol and took a throw pillow from the end of the couch and handed it to Roderich. "Brace yourself," he warned, pouring liquid on a napkin and then pressed it against the boy's leg.

The brunet dug his fingers into the pillow and tried to bear with the pain.

"Have you never scraped your knee before?" the albino asked, cleaning away the blood.

Roderich shook his head. "I don't play games that can result in injuries."

After throwing away the dirty paper towels, Gilbert put a white powder on the ripped flesh. "Well, they're the most fun."

"Why did you even want to play with me? You're always calling me a stick in the mud," the Austrian questioned, curious and eager to get his mind off of the pain in his leg.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gilbert put a large square bandage on the boy's knee. "I like you, but I guess I shouldn't have forced you to play such a dangerous game."

Honestly, three words into the albino's sentence Roderich stopped listening. His mind was flooding with questions.

_He likes me? What kind of like? Does he have a crush on me? Does he like me as a friend?_

The Austrian cleared his throat in an effort to straighten out his thoughts. "Yeah… next time we do something safer."

Gilbert looked up with optimistic eyes. "Next time? You still want to hang out together despite the way today turned out?"

Trying to contain his joy from hearing the concern in his friend's voice, Roderich rolled his eyes. "Obviously _someone_ needs to teach you non-life-threatening activities."

The albino smirked. "No. I think someone needs to teach _you_ how to be coordinated. Clearly if you worked on it more, you wouldn't be getting attacked by rope."

"Worked on it more?! I'll have you know I have impeccable balance. _Your_ game was simple too barbaric!"

"It was literally jumping over rope. How is that remotely barbaric?"

"I nearly died!"

"You barely even got hurt."

"My knee is shredded!"

"_Skinned_. A classy guy like you should know the correct terminology."

Roderich stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, seeing as he wasn't going to win the argument anyways. "At least I have class," he muttered.

"Hey! I have a boat load of class! There's science, math, writing, and language arts. If anything, I could do with less," Gilbert quipped without missing a beat.

The Austrian was taken by so much surprise he couldn't help but laugh.

Gilbert watched his friend with a smile before speaking again. "How about this: I teach you to jump rope and you teach me something 'fun' that isn't the least bit dangerous? Deal?" he asked, extending his hand.

Roderich nodded, shaking on the agreement. "Deal. I hope you like the piano."

"Probably not," the German shrugged. "But if you're teaching, how bad can it be?"

* * *

**Yay! You made it all the way to the end! **

**If you would be so kind as to leave opinions and constructive criticism in the form a review, that would be most welcomed.**


End file.
